If We Met Them
by HufflepuffForever
Summary: If my friend and I just happened to met our crushes from Hetalia, this is probably what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of this one day and felt compelled to write it! Just a two- shot at the moment about what would happen if my friend and I met our crushes from Hetalia. This one is dedicated to my good friend Obsessive-Fan Number 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Sad, but true.**

My cell phone rang. My friend Rin's name popped up on the screen. I turned away from my report on Educational Television Programs for my English class. I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear, my one free hand still moving across the keyboard.

"Hello?" I asked.

"KRI!" Rin shouted. "YOU WOULD NEVER GUESS WHO I JUST SAW OUT MY WINDOW!"

I jerked my phone away from my ear. Rin was a good friend to have; she liked anime, was really smart, and didn't bag on me about getting a boyfriend like my other friends did. Her one drawback though? She was loud when she got excited. Like, really loud.

"I don't know," I said, outing the phone back to my ear, "But I'm busy right now can this wait?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, quieting down.

"Finishing a report that I've procrastinated for about a week," I replied. "It's actually quite interesting. It's about education TV pro-"

"You shouldn't be procrastinating, little sister-chan!" she scolded me. "It's your last year of high school! It's super important!"

I sighed. "Would you stop it with that nickname already? You started calling me that when I was in seventh grade. I'm in twelfth grade now, and you're in college. I don't need to be called that anymore."

"Yes you do," she said, "Anyway, back to why I called you. I saw the most amazing England cosplayer walking by. And you know how close my college is to your house. Will you look out your window and see if he's there?"

I slid the curtain back so I could see out the window and rolled my eyes. "He wont be there Ri- oh my god."

"What?" she asked. "What do you see?"

"That is a freakishly good England cosplay."

"GO OUT AND STOP HIM!" she yelled.

"But, my paper," I protested weakly.

"YOUR PAPER CAN WAIT! GO STOP HIM!"

"I'm going," I muttered, shutting my phone. I shrugged into my red sweatshirt, which I had painted a white maple leaf on. I had worn it for a small video Rin had wanted to do, in which she cast me as a female Canada without telling me. I had continued using the sweatshirt, even though at the time I hadn't thought I would.

I walked outside and up to the cosplayer. He gave me a curious glance and stopped walking.

"Yo," I said. "You like Hetalia huh?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" the England cosplayer asked, "What's Hetalia?"

"You're cosplaying as England," I said, "And you don't know what Hetalia is? I find that hard to believe."

"Is this America trying to prank me? It's not working Twit! Come out and face me yourself!"

"…What?" I asked, arching one of my eyebrows. "Ameri-… are you part of a cosplay group? I haven't seen an America cosplayer around here."

"You keep talking about this cosplay stuff!" the cosplayer said, "What is it?"

"Never mind," I said, my eyes growing wide. "Are you Arthur Kirkland? Also known as England? Who took America in as a little chibi country and then had to fight for his independence? Also the partial caretaker of Canada?"

"Who's Canada? Never mind! How did you know all those things?!"

_They're pretty obvious to any Hetalia fan_, I thought, staring blankly at England, _but that surprise can't be faked. Wait until Rin gets here. She'll freak out. If she believes me that is._

Rin came running up from behind England, panting. She bent over and put her hands on her knees.

"You could've stopped him a bit earlier on, little sister-chan," she said, standing back up. "That way I wouldn't have to run as far."

"Rin, this isn't just a cosplayer. It's really England. The real one from Hetalia."

I could tell that she didn't believe me. "Yeah right," she said, "I'm not that gullible Kri. I can tell the real England from a cosplayer."

"Sure," I muttered.

"Excuse me," England said, "But were you ever planning on introducing yourselves to me?"

"I'm Kri," I said, "And this is Rin, a total England fan girl."

"KRI!" Rin shrieked.

"Really?" England asked, a light blush crossing his cheeks. "Well, in that case, I am Arthur Kirkland, also known as England to the other countries. It is nice to meet you, Rin."

Rin blushed. "You too," she muttered.

"Can I go?" I asked. "I kinda need to get back to my English paper."

"Sure," Rin breathed.

I started walking away, and when I glanced over my shoulder England and Rin were holding hands, both of them staring at the ground, walking away from my house. From what I could see, Rin was blushing a dark red, and England was blushing a little too.

I wanted to laugh at them, but something in my brain- even though it wasn't the part I often listened to- told me not to, so I didn't. That part of my brain told me that could be me soon, and I didn't like that.

A/N: *claps* yay! Since I don't like writing romance stories, and because I'm bad at them, this is good practice. I hope you liked it Obsessive-Fan Number 1, yours was first because I'm having issues admitting I like Canada. Why is it so hard!? Also, I'm open if people want me to write one for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My chapter now. Boo. I decided to give it one more chapter after this one, because I wanted to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I've gotten into the weird hobby of making Hetalia bookmarks. O.o**

"Will you take me out sledding?" My eight-year-old sister begged. "Mommy is busy cleaning, and Daddy is playing guitar."

I shut my book and got off the couch. "I'll be ready in a moment," I told her. Normally I would've protested more, but the book I was reading was really horrid, so anything to tear me away from it was welcome.

I pulled my hair into a bun so it wouldn't fly out behind me if my sister forced me to sled with her. I didn't bother putting on snow pants, because I didn't plan on rolling around in the snow. I did, however, put on a heavy winter coat, a hat, and gloves. It was freezing, and early January.

My sister grabbed her two-person sled with a jump rope tied to it to make a hauling rope. We walked to the sledding hill about two blocks from our house. It was void of anyone at the moment, since it was around noon and the kids would be at home eating lunch. But wait thirty minutes and this place will be swarming with kids again.

My sister trouped up the hill, while I waited at the bottom to make sure she didn't tumble onto the frozen lake and break the ice. As she shrieked of happiness on the way down the slope I heard something that made me freeze.

"I'm Canada."

Those two words had my feet frozen in place, and my face heating up with a dark blush. I could hear Canada's boots crunching on the snow as he walked closer to me. The small part of my brain that I had started listening to since Rin met England told me to stand still.

My sister raced past Canada, pulling her plastic sled. The little girl surprised him and he stopped. She walked up to me and followed my gaze to where Canada was standing.

"OHH!~" she squealed, "POLAR BEAR!"

She dropped her rope and ran over to Canada. I followed after grabbing the sled. She was tugging on his coat and asking to pet his polar bear, who I knew as Kumajiro. Canada set the polar bear down and she hugged him.

"Sorry about her," I said as I got over to where Canada was standing, "She loves animals."

"I'm taking the polar bear down the hill on my sled!" my sister proclaimed, "Don't kiss or anything!"

"Where did you hear that!" I yelled at her retreating back. I sighed and turned back to Canada. "I'm Kri," I said, "And you must be Matthew Williams, otherwise know as Canada."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because," I said, "None of the other countries carry around a polar bear, and are surprised when someone actually notices him."

"Oh," Canada said simply, a light blush crossing his face.

I watched as my sister and Kumajiro came sliding down the hill. They were coming strait at us at an alarming speed.

"Watch out!" I yelled, grabbing Canada's hand and pulling him out of the way of the oncoming sled. When my sister blasted past us she was laughing. After she walked back over to us she looked at our hands. I noticed that we hadn't let go of hands after my sister had past us on her sled. I blushed and dropped his hand.

"Both of your faces are bright red," my sister said, putting her mitten-clad hands on her hips. "Are you two dating?"

My mouth fell open. "Wh-what? What gave you that idea?"

"You were holding hands," she said, pouting, "I'm right."

"Sure you are," I muttered, rolling my eyes at her.

She handed me the rope. "You and your boyfriend go down the hill. I need a rest from walking." She plopped down in the snow and started making a snow angel.

"He's not my boyfriend," I muttered. But both Canada and I walked up the hill.

We settled into the child-sized sled the most comfortable way we could. I was in front, my legs crossed and my knees hanging over the edge. Canada's legs are pinned to the side of the sled and I was almost sitting in his lap, almost.

"You have to hold on," I told him.

He gripped the sides of the sled and looked around me and down at my sister and Kumajiro. My sister was making Kumajiro a snow chair and Kumajiro was staring up at us.

"You can't hold on like that," I told him, "Believe me. My sister and I found that out the hard way. You have to hold on around my waist."

I could tell he was blushing as he put his hands around my waist. I let go of the jump rope with one hand and used it to start us down the hill. It started out slow, but around one third of the way down we had picked up enough speed for my hat to fly off my head. Canada let go of my waist with one hand to catch my hat for me.

"No!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm and put it back around my waist. "Don't let go or you'll fall off!"

In the brief time where I was steering the sled with one hand we had veered off the course I had set and we were headed for a giant snow pile. I screamed as we collided with the fluffy powder.

I blinked the snow out of my eyes as more off the powder drifted down around Canada and I. I saw two blurry shapes walking toward us, much to tall to be my sister. I let go of the rope and rubbed my eyes. I stood up but the sled slid out from under me and I landed on my back in the cold, wet snow.

Canada leaned over me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-" I started but I stopped as I saw Rin with her hands on her hips and a grin spread across her face. I tilted my head to the right and saw England standing next to her, smirking. "Hi," I said weakly.

Rin's grin turned into a smirk as she pushed down hard on Canada's back. He fell and ended up kissing me. We both blushed.

"You'll thank me for this later!" Rin said in a singsong voice.

_Thank her? _I thought as Canada and I stood up. _I'm going to freaking murder her later._

A/N: Yay! It's done! I cannot tell you HOW MANY times I blushed while writing this! Until next time, bye-bye!


End file.
